Gone with the Wind
by Mortal Rose
Summary: She loved him, she always has. Since they were children, and played in the grass together. Victoria has always loved Damon, her best friend. The he goes off to fight in the war, and all she has is his brother Stefan. When Damon comes back, she is overjoyed. Until an obstacle comes in the way. An obstacle named Katherine Pierce. Set in 1864, somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Victoria Fell looks out the window with a pained expression, as she watches him go. Damon, her best friend. Damon, her shoulder to cry on. Damon, her true love. She wipes the tears away from her deep, blue eyes, and puts a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

She must be strong. For Damon.

A knock interrupts her thoughts, and she turns around to see Stefan standing in the doorway, with the same pained expression plastered on his face. Victoria knows that he wants to break down. But Stefan promised Damon. That he would take care of Victoria.

Victoria stands up and walks out the door, looking back once more. This town would never be the same without Damon. Her best friend. Her beloved. And things would never be the same. Never again.

* * *

Okay, this is my new idea for a story. Any criticism would be amazing!


	2. Chapter 1

Victoria Fell scowls, as her maid gives a big yank on the strings of her corset. She holds onto the bed post for dear life. Throughout her sixteen years she has taken a loathing to the goddamned contraption.

"Great balls of fire, I can't even breathe!" she exclaims, not caring about if it's unladylike.

"Miss Victoria, I do believe you want to look beautiful today, the Salvatore's are coming over today for tea. And by that I mean Damon..."

A wide grin creeps it's way across the teenager's face, and lets out a squeal of delight.

"Oh mammy, I just cannot wait! Hurry up now, what gown will I be wearing?"

"The blue one—"

Victoria twirls around with a huge smile and claps. "Why of course, the blue one! The blue one is perfect! Damon will love it!"

'That girl has way too much energy,' thought Mammy with a small smile, as she puts the gown on Victoria's body.

"Oh, I just cannot wait to see my Damon again!"

Victoria Fell giggles as her maid begins to brush her long black locks. All she can think bout is Damon. Her Damon.

Mrs. Elizabeth Fell, Victoria's mother, calls her name from downstairs. Victoria turns around to her mammy, and smiles.

"How do I look?" she asks. Even the most beautiful girls, need constant approval.

With a reassuring smile, Mammy says, "You'll take their breaths away."

Victoria smiled and exited her bedchamber. As she descended the staircase, her eyes landed on Damon's bright blue eyes, mirroring her own. It took every ounce of her being not to run into his arms, so she just flashed him a quick smile. She also spotted Stefan, with a woman on his arm. A very pretty woman.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Damon walked right over to her and took her hand in his. Oh, how he had missed Victoria. His best friend. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, with a small smirk on his face.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Miss. Victoria."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore. So tell me, how was defending the South?"

As the two began to talk, jealousy burned inside of Katherine. The Salvatore's were hers. And only hers.

"Why don't we sit down, and discuss the war and such at the table?" she suggested innocently, with a smile.

The group makes their way to the table, where they meet the older generation of Fells and Salvatore's, Giuseppe Salvatore at one end, Michael Fell at the other, and Elizabeth Fell next to her husband. Victoria sits next to her father, and Damon on the other side of Victoria, leaving Stefan and Katherine across them.

"Mr. Salvatore, it is such a delight to have you at our dinner table," Victoria says politely with a smile, which Giuseppe returned. Everyone loves Victoria Fell, even the bitterest of people. She is like the princess of Mystic Falls; she would never hurt a fly.

"It is always a pleasure to be here, Miss. Fell," he replies. Stefan clears his throat, and Katherine smiles.

"May I introduce Miss Katherine Pierce. Her home burnt down, with her family in it. She will be staying with us."

Victoria recognizes that name. She smiles and says, "You're friends with Annabelle's mother, Pearl, right? She speaks very highly of you, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Pierce."

To a normal human, this Victoria was just plain nice. But Katherine saw past her façade. And Victoria saw past Katherine's. Fell's are notorious busybodies, and Victoria knows something is off about her.

But Katherine smiles and waves. Michael and Giuseppe start talking about politics, typical, and Elizabeth had excused herself from the table. Damon walks Victoria into the gardens.

"Finally! Oh, I missed you so much Damon!"

Victoria throws her arms around Damon, and he does the same to her.

"Oh, Tori, you don't know how much I missed you."

He spins her around, and she goes into a fit of giggles. She started running and yells, "Come and catch me!" sending Damon chasing after her.

Katherine is watching the whole thing unfold, with Stefan next to her.

"Stefan, dear, what is the story between Damon and that girl?" She asks him.

"Since we were children, they were best friends. Very close. Some think that they are lovers. I think Damon is going to ask for her hand in marriage soon."

Katherine ponders this with a smirk. Nobody is getting married anytime soon. Not while she's alive.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something up! Thoughts? Criticism? Review!


End file.
